Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Santana und Sebastian gesungen, während 2 Cellisten sie begleiten. Sie macht sich auf den Weg an die Dalton, um ihn damit zu konfrontieren, was er in den Slushie, der Blaine verletzt hat, getan hat. Die Performance, die ein Diva-off ist, findet in einem leeren Raum mit Stühlen statt, nachdem Sebastian die restlichen Warblers weggeschickt hat. Santana fragt hingegen die beiden Cellisten, ob sie bleiben und sie musikalisch begleiten, während sie und Sebastian singen. Danach ist sie der Überzeugung, dass sie besser war und will wissen, was er in den Slushie getan hat, um sein Geständins auf Tonband, dass sie unter ihre Brüste geklebt hat, aufzunehmen. Nachdem er zugegeben hat ,dass Steinsalz im Slushie enthalten war, wird sie ebenfalls geslushiet, allerdings mit einem normalen. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson aus seinem siebten Album "Bad" aus dem Jahr 1987. In der Serie wird die Version von 2Cellos aus ihrem Debütalbum "2Cellos" aus dem Jahr 2011 verwendet. Charts Lyrics Sebastian: Uh, as he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, It was her doom Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Beide (Sebastian): Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK (uh!) There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet (uh!) And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Beide: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Beide: A Smooth Criminal Sebastian: Uh, So they came into the outway It was Sunday - What a black day, uh! Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Beide: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! And Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been struck by Beide: A Smooth Criminal Santana (Sebastian): I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (He came into your apartment) I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (You were struck down) (It was your doom) (mit Sebastian: Annie!) (Annie are you OK?) Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window) Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment) Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!) Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) Sebastian: You've been hit by Beide: You've been struck by A Smooth Criminal Trivia *Am 16. Mai 2011 war Naya Teil des durch das Fernseh übertragenen Dance-Offs zur Promotion des Xbox Kinect-Spiels "Michael Jackson Experience" und tanzte zu dem Song. *Die Performance ist dem Video von 2Cellos, die den Song coverten und zeitgleich die zwei Cellisten in der Serie darstellen, nachempfunden. *Von dem Song wurden 104.000 Singles digital verkauft. *Die ersten Aufnahmen des Videos wurden per Anweisung gedreht, wohingegen Grant und Naya die restlichen improvisierten. *Die Performance unterscheidet sich etwas von der aus der Vorschau. Die Stelle, als Santana Sebastian am Blazer packt und zu sich dreht, fehlt. Fehler *Während der Performance kann man ganz rechts einen Kameramann sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Sebastian Smythe Kategorie:Artikel des Monats